This project will measure Fibroblast Growth Factor (FGF) levels in patients with breast cancer and their possible effects on bone metastasis. The investigators hypothesize that 1) serum FGF levels in patients with adenocarcinoma of the breast are greater in those with bone metastasis in comparison to those without bone metastasis and normal volunteers. This difference is due to the release of FGF-2 from resorbing bone, and, 2) that pamidronate therapy in patients with bone metastasis will decrease the serum levels of FGF by inhibiting bone resorption.